Someday
by Naru-L
Summary: Summary: Amigos com certeza vão te trair. Familiares vão com certeza desaparecer. Namoradas vão inegavelmente te enlouquecer. Ayumu x Hiyono


**N.A. –**_** Resposta do Desafio Feeling do Fórum Mundo dos Fics.**_

_**Disclaimer – **__Ayumu, Hiyono e qualquer outro personagem de Spiral não me pertencem. _

**Someday**

_**A cada vez que você confia nas pessoas, se permite baixar a guarda. A cada vez que se decepciona por agirem exatamente como no fundo saberiam que reagiriam é como um **__**ataque**__** físico.**_

_**Doloroso demais para valer a pena.**_

_**Com o tempo você aprende a classificar todos segundo o grupo que estão. Deixa de lado a solidão constante que sente e apenas se isola.**_

_**É mais fácil desse modo.**_

_**Amigos vão inegavelmente te trair. Não importa por quanto tempo os conheça ou como pareciam te entender. É inútil as lembranças de todas as coisas que conquistaram juntos, ou como seus gostos eram parecidos.**_

_**Sim, nada disso importa. Eles vão te trair.**_

_**Algum dia todos eles vão te trair.**_

_**Por isso não tenho amigos.**_

- Você não está com fome?

_**Familiares vão te abandonar. Não importa quantas vezes falem que sempre estarão ao seu lado. Abraços, beijos, o número de histórias contadas antes de dormir, lanches gostosos preparados para o colégio.**_

_**Sim, tudo isso é parte da mentira. Eles vão te abandonar.**_

_**Algum dia todos eles vão te abandonar.**_

_**Por isso não confio na minha família.**_

_**Namoradas vão... **_

- Ayumu?

- Hum?

_**Namoradas vão...**_

- Ayumu?! Você está me ouvindo?

_**Namoradas vão...**_

Ayumu fechou os olhos, piscando incrédulo quando percebeu que uma mão pequena acertara sua testa. Esfregou o local, estreitando os olhos para a garota que se debruçara sobre as mesas para acertá-lo. Quase desejou que ela caísse sobre a pilha de cadernos que servia de **divisória** entre os dois.

- Você... me bateu?

- Estou com fome!

_**Namoradas vão te enlouquecer. **_

_**Por isso não tenho namorada.**_

Ayumu girou os olhos, penteando a franja com os dedos para cobrir a provável marca avermelhada que surgira no local que ela o atingira.

- Vá comer, estou te impedindo por acaso?

- Por que temos que ficar aqui? – Perguntou enquanto voltava a sentar direito na cadeira.

- Você não tem que ficar aqui, Hiyono. – Ayumu se ajeitou no assento, o cenho franzido, ainda irritado por ter sido tão grosseiramente agredido. – Vá comer e me deixe em paz.

'_Droga, perdi a linha de raciocínio.'_ Ayumu suspirou, massageando as têmporas._ 'Isso seria bem mais fácil se fosse apenas mais uma noticia policial. Uma reportagem investigativa! É tudo o que peço...'_

- Por que está demorando tanto? – Hiyono choramingou, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados sobre a mesa. – Você nunca demora tanto!

- Já falei que não precisa esperar por mim.

- Está escrevendo sobre as Blade Children novamente?

- Não.

- Descobriu mais pistas sobre o que aconteceu com seu irmão?

- Não.

- Sobre o que está escrevendo? – Hiyono estendeu a mão, tentando puxar o notebook para o seu campo de visão e recebendo um tapa na mão. – Ai! Por que fez isso?

- Quantas vezes já falei pra não tocar minhas coisas?

- Algumas... – A garota sorriu inocentemente. – Quem está contando?

- Vá para casa.

- Você disse que ia me dar uma carona.

- Como pode ver... – Ayumu começou lentamente, tentando não ceder a tentação de acertar a mão dela, que novamente tentava alcançar o notebook. – Ainda não terminei. – Puxou o aparelho para longe do alcance da garota. – Vá comer para passar o tempo.

- Não tenho dinheiro.

- Hiyono... – Ele suspirou, desviando os olhos do rosto feminino. Era realmente difícil permanecer irritado com ela quando fixa os olhos na expressão falsamente inocente, e nos grandes olhos castanhos. – O que fez com o seu salário? Como pode... – Parou de falar, estendendo a mão para a gaveta a sua direita. – Esqueça, não estou interessado. – Pegou a carteira e retirou algumas notas de seu interior, estendendo-as para a garota. – Vá comprar alguma coisa.

- Você não vai cozinhar pra mim hoje? – Ela perguntou desapontada.

- Você está vendo alguma cozinha no meio do escritório? – Ayumu perguntou, tentando ignorá-la. Releu a última linha que havia digitado e continuou _**Namoradas vão enlouquecê-lo. Carentes, emotivas demais. Depois de um tempo não há bons momentos passados que sejam suficiente para...**_ – Estou ocupado.

- Tem o refeitório...

Ayumu parou, os dedos sobre o teclado sem realmente tocá-lo, e lentamente ergueu os olhos para a garota que levantara e parara a seu lado. 

- Vou ignorar isso. – Finalmente falou, depois de alguns minutos analisando-a em silencio, tentando descobrir se ela falava sério. – Vá comprar algo para comer antes que eu pegue meu dinheiro de volta.

Ayumu tentou manter a expressão séria no rosto enquanto observava a garota apertar o dinheiro contra o peito como se pudesse impedi-lo de tomá-lo de volta se realmente quisesse.

- Você vai continuar me devendo um jantar!

O rapaz sorriu quando a viu sair correndo na direção do elevador, e voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador. Apagou a última linha com um suspiro desanimado, seus olhos voltando automaticamente para a garota parada em frente as portas metálicas do elevador. 

_**Namoradas vão, sem sombra de dúvida, enlouquecê-lo.**_

_**Amigas que agem como namoradas também.**_

Escondeu os lábios com as mãos, tentando abafar o riso ao vê-la olhar em volta para se certificar que não havia ninguém observando antes de apertar o botão do elevador repetidas vezes em uma tentativa infantil e inútil de apressar o aparelho.

_**Intempestivas. Sentimentais demais. Barulhentas.**_

As portas finalmente se abriram e Hiyono quase correu para dentro da caixa metálica. Observou-a através do **espelho** no interior do elevador quando ela soprou alguns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seus olhos antes de se virar de frente para as portas. Sorriu sem graça e acenou para ele quando percebeu que a observava. Com muito esforço ele conseguiu voltar sua atenção para o monitor novamente.

_**Haverá momentos que você vai se perguntar qual a razão para agüentar todas as suas bobagens. Mas em vezes iguais, talvez superiores, irá se perguntar qual a razão para que ela continue ao seu lado também.**_

_**Sim, ela vai irrevogavelmente te enlouquecer.**_

_**Todos os defeitos que você achava engraçadinhos no começo vão te assombrar até que tudo que reste seja a vontade, vez por outra, de esganá-la. Principalmente quando, ignorando que você está ocupado, a garota em questão ficar te cobrando refeições caseiras.**_

_**Haverá muitas noites a seu lado que você vai se perguntar porque não consegue deixá-la. Ou como não consegue fazê-la mudar, deixar de ser menos egoísta, e exigente.**_

_**Obviamente não encontrará resposta, e apesar das constantes torturas emocionais e mentais, você continuará com ela. Frustrado com cada reação impensada e instintiva que ela tem.**_

_**Você poderia simplesmente dizer que não a quer mais em sua vida. Está cansado de servir de escravo doméstico, que não existe para nada além de lhe fazer favores. Onde está a demonstração de **__**humanidade**__** que ela tanto exige de você?**_

Ayumu piscou quando um pacote marrom balançou na frente de seus olhos. Reconheceu o cheiro do lanche e levantou os olhos para a garota que o segurava. Ouviu seu próprio estomago roncar em protesto por ter ficado tanto tempo sem se alimentar mais uma vez.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou, ignorando como isso parecia idiota. Hiyono sempre fazia algo tolo desse modo, despertando um **sentimento** que ele preferia não nomear a maior parte das vezes.

- Achei que estivesse com fome também. – Hiyono soltou o pacote sobre suas mãos e se afastou para ocupar novamente a cadeira da mesa da frente. – Achei que encher o estômago ajudaria a melhorar seu humor. – Completou dando de ombros.

- Obrigado... – Ayumu falou lentamente, depositando o pacote na mesa. - Eu acho.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Você não trouxe nada para você comer? – Perguntou, enquanto apagava a fileira de letras que digitara acidentalmente quando ela soltara o pacote sobre suas mãos. – Talvez estar com a boca cheia ajude você a parar de falar.

- Malvado! – Hiyono alcançou o pacote e tirou um lanche de dentro dele.

_**Mas tão freqüentemente quanto te enlouquece, ela te faz sorrir. Todas aquelas pequenas coisas absurdas que faz. Comportamento infantil e egoísta. Momentos emocionais demais.**_

_**É confortável ter todas essas coisas te rodeando, principalmente naquelas noites que você está caindo de sono e precisa terminar o trabalho. Você esquece que tem que comer e não consegue entender porque nada produtivo sai. Até que ela aparece com uma refeição quente.**_

_**Mesmo que tenha usado seu dinheiro para comprá-la.**_

- Você vai me deixar ler o que está escrevendo?

_**Ou quando você adormece no sofá de pura exaustão, ignorando quão frio está o cômodo e acorda no dia seguinte coberto cuidadosamente por aquela manta que sabia estar adornando os pés da cama dela.**_

- Ayumu?

- Talvez.

_**Ou quando tudo o que você quer é chorar de tristeza, ou se sente sozinho demais por não ter ninguém a sua volta em quem possa confiar. (Lembram do que falei de família e amigos lá em cima? ). Ela te abraça em silencio e você sabe que aqueles tapinhas leves nas suas costas dizem que vai ficar tudo bem.**_

_**No final, a dura realidade, é que você não sabe viver sem ela.**_

- Pode ao menos me dizer sobre o que está escrevendo?

_**Namoradas vão te enlouquecer. **_

_**E o pior é que você vai adorar.**_

_**A ponto de se questionar o que faria sem aquela constante fonte de frustração em sua vida.**_

- Ayumu!!

_**Namoradas vão te enlouquecer, mas mesmo sabendo dessa triste verdade, eu fico triste. **_

_**Ao contrario de amigos e famílias, entender como essas criaturas funcionam não me fazem feliz por não ter uma na minha vida.**_

_**Na verdade, tenho que finalizar esta parte com:**_

_**Infelizmente não tenho namorada.**_

- Ayumu!

- Hum?

- Me conta!

O rapaz sorriu, observando o texto, antes de erguer os olhos para a garota.

- O que?

Desviou de um lápis que ela atirou em sua direção, e se obrigou a completar:

_**Mas existe uma fonte constante de frustração em minha vida. Algumas amigas simplesmente assumem esse papel, e você as deixa virarem sua vida de pernas para o ar.**_

_**Ela me faz feliz, mesmo quando me deixa frustrado com o comportamento bobo vez por outra.**_

- Sobre o que está escrevendo? – Hiyono perguntou pausadamente.

_**Meu consolo é que eu a deixo frustrada muitas vezes também.**_

_**Admito, sou viciado em sua presença.**_

- Hum... Frustração.

_**E um dia, se eu tiver sorte, ela vai se tronar minha namorada.**_

- Podemos ir. – Ele salvou o arquivo, e desligou o notebook.

- O que? – Hiyono pulou da cadeira – Você disse que ia me deixar ler!

- Não. Eu disse 'Talvez.' – Fechou o notebook e o guardou em sua pasta, apanhando o pacote com lanches da mesa. 

- Mas... Mas... – Ela continuou repetindo a palavra enquanto era empurrada para o elevador.

- Você pode ler quando for publicado. – Ele sorriu, pegando um dos lanches do pacote, e dando uma mordida. 

- Verdade! – Hiyono sorriu, entrando no elevador. – E quando vai ser isso?

Ayumu apenas sorriu, mastigando lentamente.

- Ayumu! Responda!

Ele riu antes de dar outra mordida no lanche e apontar a própria boca em resposta. A expressão dela emburrada, demonstrando claramente a frustração por não ter o que queria o divertia.

'_Se você tiver sorte, Hiyono, antes que a última linha do texto se torne realidade para mim.'_


End file.
